It's Always Sonny in California
by justanotherordinarystorywriter
Summary: Sonny Monroe and her best friend Lucy find themselves lost in Tinsel Town, La La Land, Hollywood-- whatever you want to call it. What can happen to two small town girls in a class trip gone bad? AU. Channy.
1. Prologue

**Summary: "I can't believe we're here. I finally have a chance to-- To--" Sonny Monroe and her best friend Lucy find themselves lost in Tinsel Town, La La Land, Hollywood-- whatever you want to call it. What can happen to two small town girls in a class trip gone bad? AU. Channy. **Bad summary, sorry.

**A/N: So I want to write an AU, whatever that means. Here's a prologue of the story. If you like how it sounds, please, review and I'll continue.**

**Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, with all my heart,**

**to own Sonny with a Chance, but sadly I can't**

**(Follows the rythym of the wishing part on the dragon rock in Dragon Tales)**

**Prologue**

The television was still on, but the two girls already seemed too drowsy to pay attention. As the taller one reached for the remote, a rerun of one of their favorite shows, _Mackenzie Falls_, popped up.

The sleepier girl spoke, magically having energy in her veins again. "Sonny! Don't! I missed this one."

The other girl dropped the remote. She rolled her eyes at her friend. They sat up from the couch, eager to listen to the plot of episode 319. "Fine, Luce."

"Oh my gosh, those lines are so cheesy," Sonny yawned, chuckling.

"I don't care," Lucy replied. She was hypnotized. Unlike Sonny, she was easily carried away by famous people, even though they too were pretty famous -- in the internet, anyways. "As long as it comes from the lips of Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm good with it."

"Oh, come on!" Sonny screamed, enraged. She put on a frown. "That guy wouldn't give you the time of day! He's a snobby jerk like everyone else in Hollywood."

"How would you know, you've never been there!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sonny stepped down, surrendering. Her friend had a point. "I wish I could visit L.A."

"Me too. I bet if we lived there, we'd be rich and famous."

Sonny had to agree. "Yeah! You're right!"

Lucy was confused. "I am?" She wasn't paying attention to what she last said, so she just went along with her best friend. "Duh, Sonny. Of course I am right. What _am_ I right about?"

"We could be famous if we were there! We totally have the talent."

"Woah, Sonny. When did you become a glory hound? Usually that's me."

"I'm not. But we'll make so many people laugh!" Sonny smiled ear-to-ear. She was all about making others laugh. She was an entertainment powerhouse, according to her mom. "Let's join that trip to California at school."

"But Sonny, would Connie even let you? And we can't even afford it." Connie was Sonny's mom. She was the most over-protective parent you could meet. Sonny loved her anyways, and had ways to persuade her dark-haired mother.

_Cruisin' down California -- Six Months of School in a different Environment._

_Sign up for the Experience of your Life!_

_Fee: $2 000 per head. Put (M) if male and (F) if female to help us sort out rooms._

_Cheque _**(A/N: I'm from Canada. We spell some things differently)**_ only. _

_1. Mary Allen (F)_

_2. Michelle Allen (F)_

_3. Vincent Laugher (M)_

_4. Casey Cho (M)_

_5. Margaret Brown (F)_

_6. Christopher Harvey (M)_

_7. Virginia Flynn (F)_

_8. Alexander Connell (M)_

_9. David Rooster (M)_

_10. Sierra Armstrong (F)_

_11. Sonny Monroe (F)_

_12. Luc--_

As Lucy finished writing her name down the roster for the trip, Sonny couldn't believe that her mom said yes. But she did, and in a week, they would be at the famous Tinsel Town.

They looked at the other names. The first two were twins, with the highest grades in class. No wonder their parents would let them. The others were mostly the popular kids.

"Oh look, Virginia and Sierra are going too, what a surprise!" Sonny pointed out sarcastically. The two aforementioned girls were the most spoiled, snobbiest, fame hounds ever. Just the thought of them got our protagonists down

Lucy laughed. "Oh! Alex is going too."

Sonny's eyes brightened. She's had a crush on the captain of the basketball team for two years now. Too bad he was takien by none other than the plastic Virginia. But there's a lot that could happen in a different, more bustling city than Middleton, Wisconsin. She smriked. "Maybe this would still be a good trip."

**A/N: So please review people. Continue or not? And this might be in hiatus until I finish ****Seasons Change, Can People?**** But tell me what you think! I'm working on the first chapter as we speak. And should I change the name of the title? If yes, any ideas?  
**

**THANKS!**

**Oh, and yes, I didn't let Lucy finish writing her name because I didn't know her last name. It would mean I have to pay attention or search it up or something.**

**And she's nothing special. JOOOOKES!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Damn. Three, four, five people? That is awesome. THANK YOU! So with that, I'm continuing! But I am so sorry. I won't be updating regularly (I'll try once every two or three days) because of my other story and school, which starts in a week. But I'll make the chapters longer than my usual! Oh, and Most of the Chapters will be in Sonny's POV, until she meets Chad, then I'll go back and forth. And I'm sorry to disappoint but I don't think I'll make them meet either until Chapter 3. Do you hate me?  
Here's another reason to hate me: It's kind of high-school-cliche. Sorry for not updating early. My computer won't let me upload ANYTHING.**

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Fine. I don't own SWAC, Days Inn, or Capitol Records, or anything else in Los Angeles. I've never even been there.

Chapter One -- SPOV

We boarded the rented tour bus that would take us from the airport to the hotel, where we would be staying at. I have to tell yout that I was so excited that I almost fainted when Ms. Jones said that we would be staying near the famous Hollywood Boulevard! How many times will that happen in a lifetime? I'd say once! Lucy and I started heading for the back of the bus, the most private spot in the vehicle when someone -- more like something -- stopped us.

"Move, losers!" the annoyingly spoiled Virginia announced, doing a pose. In our school, she was hated, and I mean it. No one liked her but she still got the respect she didn't deserve out of fear and humiliation. In short, she's the bottle-blonde head-cheerleader-slash-bully stereotype. Oh, and she was as dumb as she was rich.

I was about to say something when Lucy whispered to me. "Remember the incident?" she said in a warning tone. How could I not remember? It was last year, and we had worn the same shirt to school. I refused to take it off so at lunch time, she purposely started a food fight to mess up my shirt and left the cafeteria. She was left with not even a piece of fry in her hair, and she blamed the whole thing on me. And Lucy! How dare she drag her into that? We had to clean up the whole cafeteria that night.

Lucy and I sat in front of them, looking out the window. The view was breathtaking, you wouldn't see anything like this back in Wisconsin. But of course, that got rudely interupted by the blabbermouths at the back.

"Oh. My. God!" Sierra screamed in a fan-girl kind of tone. "You know the head of Capitol Records?" I listened in. I can't believe that Virginia knew one of the major record label's workers. I know what you're thinking -- she might be lying. But sadly enough, the spray-tanned plastic knew enough not to get tangled in a web of lies.

"Duh! He's practically my uncle!" she smiled that annoying, cocky, self-centered grin.

"Is he the janitor?" I spat, looking at them. I loved to embarass the almost-impossible-to-embarass. I had to take a crack at my comeback.  
She turned her head to me in disgust. "No. Now shut up!" I could see her blushing, and that made my day. I turned my attention back to Lucy.  
"Hey Luce, where should we go first?" I asked excitedly.

Virginia butted in. "Into the dumpster?" she said in a mocking tone. We ignored her. She was just doing it for revenge.

"I was thinking, since we're staying near Hollywood Boulevard," Lucy answered, her voice going high when she said the street's name, "we should see the Walk of Fame first!" I loved her, in a friend way. I am not a lesbian, not that there's anything wrong with them. But my heart is captured by the one and only Alex Connell, head of the basketball team. He was so hot. And he was really nice, not like his on and off again girlfriend -- Blondie over there. I was happy that he was coming to this trip. But back to my point, I really loved my best friend, she was so goofy and funny, like me. But unlike me, she was so starstruck. It's fun to see her faint.

"That's awesome! And maybe, we could even meet celebrities!" I replied.

"Girls at the back!" Mr. Richards, the boys' chaperone, called to us with a megaphone. "Remember, this is an educational trip," he reminded us. What a killjoy. No wonder he teaches geometry. Ugh. Everyone heard that word -- educational, meaning that everyone groaned with disinterest. The only ones who didn't mind were the Allen sisters, who were the top of the class.

I rolled my eyes, after I looked away. I wasn't as rude as some people. Cough, Virginia, cough. We started whispering. "It's not like he expected us to be in cooped-up in a room when we had no classes, right?" I said to Lucy.

She laughed. "Well, he is pretty clueless about teenagers."

"Yeah, I know! It's like he never was one," I joined her fit.

After a few minutes, we stopped our laughter. We started to look out the window, and saw something unbearable. Oh, and even better, we got caught in traffic. I'd have to stare at a gigantic billboard of Mackenzie Falls, with its leading man, Chad Dylan Cooper. Lucy and the other girls didn't seem to mind. In fact, they all screamed like fan girls.

"I wonder -- maybe we'd get to meet him!" Lucy shouted.

Virginia answered her, being the airhead she was. "If we do, I call dibs!"

I rolled my eyes. They can't be serious! The guy's a jerk. I mean, come on! Don't they read those articles in Tween Weekly? He's a bad boy and a puppy shover. Anyone who hurts cute little pups will have me in their nightmares. "You guys aren't serious, are you?"

"Oh, come on Sonny," Lucy looked at me. "How could you resist?"

"Simple -- easily." I could be starstruck, but not by jerks like him. If Alex was famous, then I would faint for my basketball star. Anyways, that blond actor's fan girls scares me, because I looked over, ans saw Sierra drooling. That's just sick.

"Hey, if you girls there could stop your fag fest (A/N: You can't use 'Fag Fest.' Apparently that's my sister's word, and she unofficially copyrighted it.), you'd notice we're here," the guy across from me, Chris Murray, said as he got up, taking his luggage from the overhead compartment.

I looked out the window -- we were here. A building stood before us as we got off with our bags (I had one duffel and one luggage bag) and we stared in surprise. Sure, it wasn't one of the towering ones we expected but it was quaint and had that Californian vibe to it. Ms. Jones motioned us to follow her, and we did.

"Welcome to Days Inn Hollywood, I'm Collin Bates," a man, in his late twenties, waved to us. "I will be your guide when you sightsee for your class." We could definitely see something going on between our history teacher and our guide. Ms. Jones was twenty-six, with ashy hair and stylish clothes, but no husband. I knew she wanted one though. I know people too well not to.

"Hello, Mr. Bates," Mr. Richards said. Everyone, except the adult, burst histerically -- he had absolutely no idea what he just said. Collin blushed, but he kept his composure.

"Please, call me Collin. Please," the man begged. We laughed even more.

"Oh, okay." Mr. Richards is so clueless.

"Alright," Ms. Jones averted our attention to her, putting her arms to her hips. "We have four rooms. Two of them will be for the girls, two for the boys." The male half of the group groaned. They didn't like being called boys. Sheesh, hormones much? Ms. Jones heard this, and changed it. "I mean men," she rolled her eyes. The guys cheered, high-fiving and slapping each other's butts. "Four people are able to fit in one room, so here are the assignments."

Oh, no. We weren't going to be able to pick? What if -- Virginia? And Sierra? Worse . . . what if no Lucy? I panicked, but quickly noticed Virginia slip a twenty in Ms. Jones' hand. Stinking bribing bitch. She probably gave that to her to split Lucy and me, and to put Sierra with her. I just hope that I go with Virginia. Lucy isn't that thick-skinned, and she'd breakdown easily.

I got ready for the disappointment of a lifetime. Ms. Jones announced that there would be two keys per room, plus an extra key with her in case of an emergency. And she would be rooming in one of the girls' rooms, because ther are seven of us, making an extra. "In room two-o-seven," she exclaimed, jingling the two keys, "will be Virginia, Sierra, Margaret, and Sonny."

Do I know people or what? Virginia took one key, and Sierra took the other one. We headed up to the room. I couldn't think that the two airheads will lose the keys later on. The room was a typical hotel room. Photocopied pictures in frames, two queen beds, a pukey reddish carpet, and a big window, facing the outdoor pool outside. "Dibs!" I heard someone shout. Next thing I knew, Virginia had settled onto the bed next to the window. "Sierra, you and Marge share that bed," she commanded. "Cloudy here can sleep on that chair."

"It's Sonny!" I complained. No way I was sleeping on a computer chair. If anyone should be sleeping there, it should be Virginia and her trashy attitude. "And in no way am I sleeping on a chair!"

"Fine, you can sleep on the floor," the evil girl laughed. And so did her little followers. Ugh, how I wanted to dig my nails into her empty head, hurting her. How I wanted to . . . I have a plan. I smiled schemingly.

"Fine," I agreed. The wheels in my head were turning. Tomorrow morning, she'd wake up to a surprise. I set my things down on the chair Virginia so kindly pointed out earlier. I was so glad to have remembered to put locks on the bags. I so did not want them rummaging through my things. I left the room to enter the tacky hallway. I went to the other girls' room that was at the end of the hall. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into him.

"H-hi there, Alex," I stammered. Come on, Sonny. Act cool.

"Hey. Sonny, right?" he said, in his always-sexy tone of voice. I could just melt. And, oh my god. He knows my name!

"Uh-huh," I said. I felt so kooky, I sounded desperate, blurting it out so fast. I tried to get my composure back. "W-what's up?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "Just looking around this place. You want to come with?"

Did he just--? Oh, God! Should I say yes? I want to, but Lucy! "Um, um," I mumbled, my face getting redder by the second.

"That's okay," he told me. What? Is he implying that I'd say no? No! "I'll just go." He passed me. I wanted to punch myself. Ugh.

I got to Lucy's room, and I knocked. Lucy opened the door. "Ms. Jones said we could go, but we have to be back at five," she informed me and my eyes brightened.

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shouted, grabbing her wrist and heading out. First stop on Lucy and my walk to fame: the famous Hollywood walk of Fame!  
**  
A/N: Ta-da! So do you like it? I hope you do. Tell me if you do, or if you don't, or even if you have ideas. This is my first time writing first-person perspectives, so I'm sorry. Did Sonny seem too OOC? I hope not.**

PS, here's the link to the hotel rooms. All of them look the same, by the way. It's a hotel. Take out the spaces!  
http: // www. daysinnhollywood. com/ images/ bed3_ big. jpg

PEACE OUT (:  



	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Forgive me, I've been working on my other story. I did say this might be on hiatus. Sorry. But, here you go.**

**By the way, I will be updating even less (for both my stories) because school started today. I just got back. And sorry about the not-so-greatness. I had writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: You flatter me. But sadly, no, I'm too poor to own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter Two -- SPOV:**

Oh my God, Lucy was so slow! I was already outside on the pavement as she went down the stairs. "Luce, run!" I screamed at her. We'll never get anywhere with the snail, no offense. Ugh.

"Okay, so where are we going first?" Lucy finally caught up to me. And what was with the question? She was the one who pitched the Hollywood Boulevard idea.

"The Walk of Fame! It's one of the closest attractions to us and there's always lots of people! We could like, get discovered if we're lucky!" I reminded her ecstatically of our plan to become famous. Why else would we have come and sneaked two thousand dollars from our savings account? "Let's go, we haven't got all day."

Lucy looked at her watch; it was a quarter to eleven. "I think six hours is enough, though."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist. We ran westward, towards the stars.

"Sonny!" I heard Lucy from behind. "Let's take a break! It's way too hot!" I wanted to tell her to suck it up but I wasn't that mean. That wound be like, the works of Virginia. But -- ugh! We weren't even at Grower Street, where we planned to start.

"You sure? I mean, it's only one more block! And we've only walked for about half a mile!" I whined. I really wanted to get there quickly. It had been twelve minutes since we left the hotel but the heat made us feel more tired than normal. Beads of sweat formed on my pale nose, which was getting burned by the high sun.

She ignored my question and headed for a red and white building. A sign that said _Original Tommy's_ stood above like a tower. I decided to follow her. It was lunch after all, and I've heard of this place in brochures. Their chili was supposed to be awesome.

We walked in and saw a line up. Great. Now we needed to wait even more. I just hope that it was as good as what the brochure said. We got to the front of the line and saw a tired looking man. "Hello!" I greeted with my sunny disposition. They didn't call me Sonny for nothing, I guess.

The man looked up at me. "Hello, little miss! What'd you like?" he smiled at me. My mom always did say that I made everyone's day brighter. I took my coin purse from my pocket. I dug through it just to find lint and twelve dollars. I smiled again.

"What would you recommend?" I just hope he'd give us something cheap. He nodded and went to the back, saying it would be a surprise. Lucy tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"How much cash do you have on you right now?" she whispered to me.

I told her twelve. "You?" I replied afterwards. Hopefully she would have some money on her,too.

"Not much, Sonny. Just a five," she waved a bill in the air in front of my face. And just before she put it back in her purse, it was out of her hands, snatched by a man in a trench coat. I was too shocked to move. I could tell she was, too.

"What just happened?" I asked, my eyes wide. Sure, it was just a five, but Lucy still got jacked. Someone had to pay.

"I don't know," she stammered, even though it came out like a question. I could see panic growing in her eyes. I grabbed her wrist and ran after mystery man. Before we exited the colorful shack though, the man came back with our surprise order. I heard him call out, "you owe me two dollars, bitch!" while shaking his fist. At least I know that the small chili was cheap.

So we were out, and were looking for trenchy. I thought about it -- it shouldn't be that hard. I mean, who else would wear a trench coat in LA? We headed back to Hollywood Boulevard, where we saw him turn. Cool, yeah, I get to see the Walk of Fame, kind of. Oh, well. We ran after him, jaywalking. A car horn tooted as we crossed the middle of the road. There was a truck man behind us, holding up the finger. I stuck out my tongue and continues running while dragging Lucy's wrist.

Shit. We ended up, I think, in Hollywood and Vine. And worse of all, there was a crowd gathering. Mystery man coul've went in the confusion. "Luce, I'm going in," I held my breath and took the plunge. I heard Lucy scream a no, I think.

All I saw was black. Bodies pushed me back and forth and even gave me a bit of a whiplash. Finally, I got to a part with more space. And for some reason, I heard myself scream. "I can finally see!" The crowd looked at me, confused. I blushed and smiled, my arms behind my back. They burst out laughing. I had no choice but to laugh with them. "Thank you! I'll be here all month!" I joked, and their laugh died down. I gave them the are-you-kidding look. They gave me the get-lost stare. Man, what an impression. They moved aside to let me through. And, wow, what a coincidence. A black trench coat, just like mystery man wore, happened to be trampled on. I gave them a nervous smile and half ran to the trench, then outside the mob. I looked back and saw them close in again. Lucy ran up to me.

"Are you okay?" she held back a laugh.

"No," I said with disgust. "But I got this!" I smiled, holding up the trench coat.

"Awesome! We got Trenchy's coat!" her eyes widened with happiness. At least we did something right. "By the way, who was the mob about?"

Who? Why who? Oh, yeah. Here in La La Land, as they call it, it's not about the what, but the who. "Sorry, Luce. Didn't see," I shrugged, smiled half-heartedly, and put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

She looked dissappointed. "Oh." God! Is she trying to make me guilty? Because it's working. I had to cheer her up.

"Hey! At least we're here at the Walk of Fame, right?" I shook her. "Let's go sightsee, we totally have time now, since I found this in the trench." I showed her an ID and a wallet. I just kept thinking of how lucky we were.

She smiled a bit bigger. "You're right!" This time, she grabbed my wrist. "Let's go find Mickey Mouse's star!" I laughed, but nodded. She was always a sucker for cartoons. Heck, I was too. We ran down the busy boulevard, stopping at each of our favorite stars for a minute or two to take pictures.

As we got near the Grauman's Chinese theatre, we saw a field of flowers and as we approached it, a man, a little bit older than Lucy and I, stopped us at our tracks. "Come to pay a visit to Michael Jackson's star?" he smiled and handed us a flower. I smiled back.

"Thanks!"

"No problem," he waved goodbye and stood next to a flower cart. I saw an even older man come up to him. He slapped the younger man. Ouch. The old man, I'm guessing the owner who hired the boy, walked away and the boy looked at me and winked. I laughed under my breathe. It was a sweet thing to do, though.

I turned to face my best friend. "Come on, Luce. Let's pay a visit to the King of Pop!" We walked into a thick crowd who moved to and fro. I didn't notice until I got near the star that Lucy was no longer with me. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! I could not have just lost my best friend! I dropped the purple tulip (after I wondered how they made the flower purple), which meant royalty, my grandma once informed me, on the pop sensation's star and hopelessly looked for Lucy.

I think that I've gotten in mobs way too much for one lifetime.

"Lucy! Lucy!" I called out. I turned to an old lady with a bad nose job, a stranger. A _gross_ stranger. "Have you seen a girl, just a bit shorter than me? Brown hair, with really _cute_ jeans, and a slight obsession towards stars?" The elder looked at me with daggers and a get-out-of-my-way look. Whoa, no offense or anything, but I thought grandmas were supposed to be sweet and caring? I guess when you live in Hollywood, you're as cold as the plastic on your face. Sick.

"Lucy! Luce, where are you?" I got tired. Why wouldn't I? I mean, I've walk, ran, _and_ sprinted for almost an hour now. I started to pant, and a slight overcast -- which was completely rare, since we were in California -- filled the once clear sky. I just let myself get tumbled by the motion of the crowd. If I were Lucy, this is probably how she got somewhere, too.

I don't know how long I was on the crowdy _river_ but I found myself back to where I started. It was no use. I've lost my best friend, and lost hope -- that is, until I saw a person on their cell phone. How could I have been so stupid not to think of that? I frantically searched for my cellphone, but it wasn't in any of my pockets, and I didn't bring a bag. Oh no. It was at the hotel room! Man, I can't come back to the hotel without Lucy. How in the world was I going to explain this to Ms. J? I sighed something unintelligeble and bowed my head. It was time to look for a payphone now.

More minutes passed and the rain began to drizzle. Great, thirty minutes of straightning down the drain. At least it wasn't going to be a frizzy mess, like Virginia's. Ha ha. I needed that laugh. But finally, I found it. A small blue booth, on a side of a store. It was pretty much squeezed in an alley, sure, but it's the only chance I have. I dialed the number I knew by heart (even though I've always had her on speed dial) and inserted two quarters. I waited for the girl to pick up. One ring. Two rings. Three. Four. "Come on, Luce, please answer," I mumbled. That was it -- one more ring until it went to message. I waited for it patiently, in the virge of tears. Finally, I heard something else than the pitter patter of the rain and the motors of vehicles. Someone had picked up, and a sigh of relief was released from my quivering mouth. "Luce?" I greeted.

"Hello?" a voice asked. Even with the noise, I could tell that it wasn't Lucy. But . . . who else could've gotten her cellphone. "Who is this?"

I heard a giggle in the background. Was it on speaker phone? Don't tell me that my best friend got abducted or something. Please, _don't_. I built up the courage and gave whoever a stern tone of voice -- a new level of serious that I didn't even know existed. "Let me talk to Lucy!" I screamed. And waited for their reply.

"S-S-Sonny? Help," I heard my best friend's voice. "Me." Her tone of faltering voice squeezed my heart. But for some reason, I could hear a smile from her sadness.

"I'm coming, Lucy. Where are you?"

The other voice picked up again. "We're at--" I held my breath, waiting for the worst. I just hope it's close enough that we'll make it back at five. It was already almost three o'clock. I let him continue. I nodded and _mm-hmm_'d. If I wanted to get there, I would have to take a taxi to make it on time.

**A/N: To tell you the truth, I have no idea where I'm going with this so if you could drop some ideas, I'll be glad to have it. THANK YOU! Sorry about the sucky-ness of this chapter, it was pretty much a filler. And don't worry -- Chad will come the next, or the chapter after that!  
**

**REVIEW, MAH HOMIES. HERE'RE SOME VIRTUAL PUPPIES!**

**(It had to rhyme. Here are virtual kitties or budgies for all you cat/bird people. And if you're not an animal lover, here're some virtual hot doggies. Who doesn't like food? And yes, it could be vegetarian hot dogs.)**


End file.
